Nobody Home
by Peach1
Summary: What happens when everyone in the world dissapears? What happens when four strangers are the only ones left in the city of Tokyo? And what happens when someone's out to take control of it all?
1. Setting The Scene

Nobody Home  
  
  
Usagi woke up to her alarm. She groaned, rolled over, and fell back to sleep. No one came   
to wake her.  
  
*****  
  
Davis finished running the track at 9:15. He wondered why his mother hadn't come to tell   
him to get to school. He shrugged, and decided he'd just pretend to forget about the time   
until his mom came down to yell at him. He'd probably be able to get in a few more laps   
before having to go.  
His mom never came down to get him.  
  
****  
  
Faded wasn't her real name, it had been long since forgotten, but it worked for her. She   
was a small woman-a girl really-who lived alone in a tiny apartment and hid from the world.  
Almost invisible to those around her, no one had ever taken much notice of her. That was   
the way she wanted it to be, and that was the way she wanted it to stay.   
She hardly even noticed when she went downstairs to get a coffee at the vendor in the   
street ant there was no one there. She only noticed when she tried to pay, that there was   
no one there to take the money.  
  
*****  
  
Ryan was the sort of guy who knew what he wanted. He was a fantastic guitar player in a   
popular band, and he planned to play professionally when he grew up. One day, he woke up   
at ten in the morning. His parents had already left for work, so he decided to lounge   
around at home all day and think of song lyrics. He lay in bed practicing guitar and   
singing verses, and at six in the evening he got dressed to pretend he had gone to school.   
He waited for his parents to get home from work.  
  
****  
  
Usagi yawned at the clock through blurry eyes. Once her eyes came into focus she realized   
the clock read 4:49.   
It must be really early in the morning.   
Sunlight was shining through the sheer curtains at her window.   
Is it the afternoon? Is it Saturday? Hmmmm.   
She decided to go downstairs and look for her parents. "Mom?" She called, but the house   
appeared to be empty. Usagi shrugged, and guessed it was Saturday, and the family had gone   
out. She checked the calendar.  
Thursday.  
"What?" She said out loud to herself. "What's going on? Where are they? Why didn't they   
wake me up?" Usagi got dressed quickly and hurried out the door, worried. She saw cars   
stopped in the middle of the road, and doors open, but no people. The whole street was   
deserted. She began running toward the Shrine where her friend Rei lived, but as she   
passed streets and buildings, she saw absolutely no one. Her stomach began to knot with   
worry, and a growing feeling of dread passed through her. She stopped running.  
There was no one at the Temple. She knew.  
Everyone was gone but her.  
There was not one person left.  
  
*****  
  
Ryan began to get worried. He called his mother's office, but the answering machine picked   
up. When he called his father's workplace, the same thing happened. He slammed the phone   
down on the receiver and swore loudly. He half expected his mother to come into the kitchen  
and scold him for his language.  
She didn't.  
He left his house, and walked down the street. He figured they must have gone out without   
telling him. Well, he could do that too. He decided to take the bus to Treadwell's, a   
guitar store about fifteen minutes away. His walk to the bus stop was extremely quiet.   
There was absolutely no noise. He sprinted the last few metres when he saw the bus had   
stopped and seemed to be waiting for him. The door was open, so he climbed in, but there   
was no one there to drive the bus. There were no passengers, either.  
He stepped down out of the bus, and noticed that there was no one anywhere. He couldn't   
see where everybody had gone, but her decided to find out.  
The keys were still in the ignition.  
  
*****  
  
Faded wandered around for a while, trying to figure out what she should do. All the people   
and the animals had disappeared, and she seemed to be the only one left in the whole city.   
The next logical step was to do what? Find people? Cry? Go mad?  
Of course not.  
The next step was simply to go to the nearest mall and take all the clothes, shoes, and   
whatever else she wanted so she could be ready for when all the people came back. Perhaps   
she would even find a better place to live.  
Then she would find more people.  
It was about 11:30, and she was walking to the Kagami Mall. She was slightly   
surprised when a bus pulled up beside her and the door opened revealing a boy about her   
age. "Need a ride?" He said grinning. She thought for a moment, nodded, and climbed in.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm Davis," he said to the small girl who climbed aboard the bus.  
"Faded." She replied.  
"My name's Usagi." The pretty blonde sitting across from him had said to the new girl. She   
had looked extremely relieved when the bus had pulled up beside her, but this new   
girl-Faded-looked only slightly happier.  
"So where are we headed?" Faded asked the boy who had introduced himself as Ryan.  
"Well, we were headed to the mall."  
"Hmmm." She nodded in approval.  
"Take a seat." Usagi warned. "He's a bit of a wild driver."  
Faded sat apprehensively and turned to Davis.  
"So. There's nobody left, huh."  
"Seems that way doesn't it."  
"I wonder where they all went?" Usagi said looking fretful.  
"Don't worry." Ryan called back after completing a frightening turn. "I'm sure they're   
fine!"  
Davis wished he could agree. He gazed around at the occupants of the bus.  
Ryan, who had found him wandering around on the road, seemed cool enough. He seemed to   
enjoy the fact that everyone had disappeared. It was he who had suggested looting the mall.  
Usagi, whom they had found crying at the side of the road was really very pretty, but she   
didn't seem very bright. He thought he'd probably get bored with her quite quickly.  
And now there was Faded.  
He was sure that wasn't her real name, but he didn't want to ask what it was. Her name   
really did suit her, though. Her clothes and shoes were faded and worn, and she looked   
sort of unkempt. But he knew a smart girl when he saw one. And this was a smart girl.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi glanced at her bus-mates. They were all older than her by at least two years, and   
they all seemed very calm and collected.  
One wound think that, since she had been the one who had fought battles and died a few   
times, she should be the most calm. Obviously she was wrong.  
She drew her knees and studied each of the people in the bus for any hint of danger.   
Ryan, the driver, seemed the craziest, and yet the least dangerous. Davis seemed rather   
unaffected by her, and didn't seem to take much notice of her. Faded, on the other hand,   
was someone she felt she would have to watch.  
For a long time, Usagi had been somewhat able to read people. Perhaps it was an after   
effectof using the ginzouishou for so long, perhaps it was just in her nature.   
Faded's aura was dark, and it gave her a feeling like there was very little compassion   
inside that girl's heart.  
Usagi did her best to be kind to everybody, but it would be a great effort to be a friend   
to somebody who she knew wouldn't care.  
Her eyes wandered to the two boys-almost-men.  
They slid across Davis and onto Ryan, who met her gaze in a mirror inside the bus.  
"Watch the road!" She almost shrieked, and he narrowly missed hitting a car in the mall's   
parking lot.  
  
*****  
  
"We're here." I say, as everyone, well alright, all three people behind me get up.  
"Where should we start?" I hear that girl-Usagi-say. She hasn't spoken much the whole trip,  
and me being the nice guy that I am, I don't really want to spend too much time with her if  
she's gonna be all depressed and stuff.   
"Well, how about we split up?" Davis says. "Ryan and I'll be one group, and you two girls   
will be in another. We're more likely to get into all the stores we want to if you go your   
way and we'll go ours." We all nod in agreement.  
"How about we meet up in… What's that furniture store down at the west end of the mall?   
Floomans! We'll meet there in 2 hours and get some sleep, cause I know we all need to. We   
can continue out shopping in the morning." My plan was smart, and everyone agreed. I   
watched the girls go, and eventually Davis pulled me into some shoe store. I really wanted   
to get to guitars.  
  
*****  
  
Valentine smiled at the picture he was seeing. He could see the whole world through his   
little mirror, and he was pleased. There were about a thousand humans left on the planet,   
and they were spread across the globe. The spell had worked, and his priest was to be   
congratulated.  
"Good job, Ebenezer. That was a formidable spell you performed." He kicked the priest he   
had just killed. "It's a pity you left people there. You could have been great." He kicked   
the old man again. "Poor old Ebenezer."  
  
*****  
  
It has been four days.  
I feel really bad. Faded convinced me to take a few things from the stores, mostly just   
stuff I know i'll need. Some clothes and toiletries. I know it's wrong, but they won't take  
me home, and I don't want to be by myself. We seem to be living in the mall for now. it's   
wierd.  
I've noticed that things seem to be in a perpetual state of, well, Goodness. I don't know   
how to say it, but the food in the grocery stores don't go bad, and the weather hasn't   
changed since I woke up that Thursday afternoon.   
My friends-I guess that's what I'll call them-are getting edgy, as am I. They seem to   
think that we're somehow special, that we're the only ones left on the earth. I know that   
whoever, or whatever made everyone dissapear didn't make us stay here on purpose. Neither   
of the guys has any sort of magic that I can see in them, and Faded? She may have some   
miniscule amount, but nothing that could do any harm from what I can see.  
  
I feel like I'm in hell.   
I miss my friends and parents so much! But I also miss my   
Mamo-chan. I feel like if I had him and the girls here we could figure out exactly what   
was going on. But they're not here, and brains isn't really my department.  
"Lee?" I feel bad, but not nearly as bad as Ryan does. He keeps crying out for someone in   
his sleep.   
Maybe it's his girlfriend.  
I wonder if we'll ever see them again.  
I wonder if we'll ever see anyone again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. In The Beginning

NOTE: Tenses will change during the story, I didn't write a note at the very beginning,   
but I thought I should warn you.   
This is a very strange AU fic, if you don't like seeing Usagi with someone other than   
Mamoru, you can turn back now if you like. I don't know if that's the way it's gonna be   
but, hey, just a warning.  
Enjoy,  
Peach  
  
  
  
Nobody Home 2  
In the Beginning  
  
  
November 15, 2004  
It's been a month. Everything has changed. I can barely remember the faces of my friends   
and family, my mind is so muddled. A man has come to Earth who calls himself Valentine.   
There is an army of strange creatures who do not speak, and we are forced to flee from   
them. They seem to enjoy chasing us.  
We do not know what is happening, but it must be happening all over the world. I cannot   
believe we are unique in our powerlessness. I cannot transform, the crystal has become a   
useless stone. It hurts to look at it.   
Things are in shambles, I don't know what to do. I take my only comfort in knowing that the  
people I love are safe.   
Valentine can't lie, I've found.   
Faded has defected. It seems she's more powerful than I though, or maybe Valentine's given   
her some power, I don't know.  
I've taken to writing this journal to-I don't know really-so I don't forget everything, I   
guess. Valentine has this awful Wave that comes through the city every evening, sometimes   
we can avoid it, sometimes we can't. Every time it hits us we lose parts of ourselves,   
mostly our memories. I don't know what it will do when those are gone.  
I'm scared, but I think Ryan is the most shook up of all of us. We found bodies in the   
streets yesterday, they're no one I knew, but Ryan recognized them. I can't think of   
anything else I can remember from yesterday. That makes me scared.  
I'm changing. There's something in the Wave that changes me, it's making me more   
controlled, it's breaking me, or trying to. My style of writing has changed, Davis' way of   
speaking has changed, Ryan's confidence has been replaced by a deadly fear of the dark.  
I don't know what to do.  
I will write down the names of every name I can remember, every night I will do this.   
I cannot let myself forget.  
Rei Makoto Shingo  
Mamoru Ami Artemis  
Motoki Reika Haruna  
Seiya Naru Luna  
Haruka Setsuna  
Last names escape me. I am sure I know more people than this! Kami help us all. I fear we are lost.  
~Usagi  
  
*****  
  
November 23, 2004  
I don't know why this is happening to us. I wish someone could tell me, there's so much I   
need to know, so many questions I cannot remember. I think I'm getting really hard to deal   
with. I can't help thinking that maybe if I weren't here then they'd be able to escape. I   
comfort myself with the thought that Usagi would never let me die, she's just that way. It   
was she who suggested keeping these journals, because the Wave is wiping our minds of our   
memories.   
All I clearly remember now is my music. I've taken a guitar from a store in the mall, and   
every time the three of us are alone, I play, and they listen. I like to think it helps   
them. It helps me. We found some bodies last week. They were people I knew. My girlfriend,   
my brother, some kids who go to my school, and an old man I had seen on the street.  
I cried when I saw them, it hurts so much, I'll never have them back.  
It seems so far away now, I don't feel as sad as I think I should.   
Well, Usagi's turned out to be smarter than I though, and it's hard not to get attached to   
someone if it's only you and them. I don't really know about Davis though. He seems really   
removed from the both of us, and he disappears, sometimes all day. It make me kind of edgy.  
It's getting dark, I gotta go turn on a light.  
Live and Love Forever  
~Ryan  
  
*****  
  
November 24, 2004  
So.  
I don't know how this is going to help me, but it seems to help Ryan, so I might as well   
try it.  
Yesterday I went out.   
I do that a lot lately, and I know they're getting worried, but there's nothing I can do.   
I don't really know if I should write this… It might make me feel less guilty. Oh well,   
there's not really anyone who can read it is there?  
I go and meet Faded.  
There, I said it, and now I can't take it back.  
Shit.  
I don't know how she gets away from HIM, and I don't think I really want to.  
I know I'm just a distraction for her, she has HIM now. I just can't help hoping she'll   
get caught in the Wave once. She could forget him and come running into my arms, and then   
everything would end happily ever after.  
I can't help but feel that we have something. Maybe she's just playing me.  
Oh well.  
That's not gonna stop me from meeting her. Not until she stops coming.  
Fuck.  
Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck.  
I'm a fool.  
The Wave is coming. There's no cover here.  
Fuck.  
~Davis  
  
*****  
  
"What's left for me?"  
"There's lots left for you."  
"No, there isn't."  
"Yes, there is."  
"You and your stupid spirits. They've destroyed everything worth having!"  
"We'll rebuild."  
"...Fuck you."  
"Certainly."  
  
*****  
  
Sen did not want to be left behind.  
Sen did not want Valentine's new lover to become evil.  
Sen wanted a friend.  
Sen wanted that friend to be Faded, the Shadow.  
Sen knew that Valentine's creation would stay loyal to him.  
But being friends with a little light demon was not against Valentine's law.  
Sen had belonged to Valentine, now Sen was free. Free to be whatever it chose.  
Sen did not think of the consequences of the Shadow having any friends.  
  
*****  
  
"Will you love me forever, Mamo-chan?"  
"Even after I die, Usako." Mamoru held his lover close.  
"Oh Mamo-chan."  
They kissed, and Usagi woke up kissing her pillow.   
She looked over in embarrassment at Ryan and Davis, who were still asleep. She missed her   
Mamo-chan so much. When she dreamed, she saw the faces of everyone clearly, but when she   
awoke the faded like early morning mists.  
Usagi slumped down on the bed. She lay now in the house of a stranger, the three had long   
since decided to move to a different house every day, so they couldn't be tracked. She now   
had the intense urge to pee.  
She got up and just missed stepping on Davis-he lay on a mattress on the floor-and crept   
out the door. A hand caught her ankle, and she stifled a shriek.  
"Where are you going?" Ryan asked. Apparently he wasn't asleep.  
"The bathroom." She muttered.  
"Okay."  
As she got back into bed he snickered something that she didn't quite hear.   
"What was that?"  
"Pleasant dreams."  
Usagi angrily switched off the small flashlight that Ryan had insisted they left on.  
"Hey!"  
  
*****  
  
There is no way out.  
I have looked everywhere, there is no way out.  
If I knew a way out, maybe we could blast ourselves out.  
I don't, there are no weaknesses.  
I have used my computer to search out any place that could help us. Some sort of mistake   
made in this prison. I don't know.   
There's nothing. My only comfort is that as we the senshi were able to fine each other with  
my computer, it seems Sailor   
Moon isn't here. She must be out there somewhere, finding some way to get us out.   
I have total faith that she will use her mental strength to find us and help us.  
  
*****  
  
Minako gazed around at the warped version of Tokyo for what seemed like the fiftieth time   
that day. They had been there for only a week, and it seemed like a year. Everything here   
was cheerless and dark, making it difficult to even smile. No one ate or drank anything,   
and some people were actually disappearing from the city. The only reason she knew days   
had elapsed was a huge black calendar that hung in the sky like an omen.  
It ticked off the days, and showed the time. She glanced over at Mamoru-they all stayed at   
Rei's temple-who looked dead. He was taking it the hardest that they hadn't been able to   
find Usagi.  
"Fuck." Rei said.  
"What is it?" Minako asked, her eyes returning to the window.  
"The fire won't tell me anything about anything. This is stupid! I hate being so useless!"   
Rei walked over to the spot by the window and kneeled. "I need to know if she's okay." She   
whispered quietly enough that Mamoru did not hear her. They had spent days convincing him   
that his girlfriend would be okay.  
"I know." Minako replied. "This is difficult."  
"If I could just sleep then maybe I'd be able to dream something!" Sleep had evaded them   
all, and everyone was restless.  
It was then that Makoto returned from the walk she had taken, she looked flushed. "Minna!   
There's a strange youma about ten minutes from here!" Everyone jumped up and left the   
Shrine, glad for a distraction. Luna and Artemis followed behind, and they reached the   
scene of the battle to find Ami and the outer senshi fighting a strange-looking monster.  
"Burning Mandala!"  
  
*****  
  
"Well, if you hadn't been so mean then maybe I wouldn't have done it!"  
"Mean? All I said was leave me alone'"  
"I KNOW what you said!"  
"So? What does it matt-"  
"SHUT UP! Just shut up! That's enough!"  
Davis was in a foul mood, he didn't need the only two people he really trusted now   
fighting over something so stupid. To his immense surprise, they quieted.  
"Shit."  
"What is it now, Ryan?" He sighed wearily.  
"Look."  
Davis heard a gasp, and a choked scream, and then he turned around.  
A girl lay on the ground not more that ten feet away, and she had not been there before.  
"No." Usagi squeaked. "No!" She took the few short steps toward the girl and knelt in a   
small pool of blood. "No!"  
Davis stepped forward along with Ryan. Usagi rolled the girl over.  
"A senshi." Ryan gasped.  
"NO!"  
  
*****  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
